Flickering Flame, Frozen Throne
by sovereignSlayer
Summary: An alternate universe, an alternate story. Walk the path of flames and frost together as the story of Hans is told, along with the story of Rapunzel, Elsa, and Anna. The four shall become a force to be reckoned with in this tale of elements.
1. Prologue

Discalimer: I do not own Frozen or anything referenced in this fic.

| Flickering Flame, Frozen Throne |

There lies in the churning waters of Europe, a set of Isles, commonly called the Southern Isles. The people of this land are poor, forced into poverty and disease by the ruthlessness of their leader, King Brevik. The king was as tyrannical as he was handsome, and his iron fist impossible to escape. Wherever people attempted to complain about the king or his way of doing things, the Southern Inquisition was there to silence them, whether through bribes, or more commonly, force.

King Brevik is notoriously known for sleeping around, having many concubines and whores service him, and give him children. In fact, his wife, the Queen, only bore him one son, his youngest. This boy's name was Hans, named after the Queen's father. But the king ignored the babe, as his youngest would never inherit the throne. When his mother fell deathly ill, only Hans was there as she died. The king had not even attempted to save the woman, as he felt no love for her, or for anything save his own insatiable greed. On her deathbead, Queen Aria told her son these last words.

"Survive, my son. Survive so that you may be a better king than your father."

It was then she died, Hans crying his eyes out with one thought. Survive.

'I will be a better king than father, mother. Even if I have to get my hands dirty, I will become a king. For you, mother.'

And so would begin Hans' journey as he left the castle. No one would stop him, as no one cared of the youngest son of the King. This is where our story begins.


	2. Hans: City

_Warning: Contains rape and murder._

**HANS: CITY**

The city of Straetholg, upon which the castle was located. The inner most circle of the city was filled with fat merchants and arrogant nobles. Most of the city, however, was poor as the dirt laying upon the peasants' faces. Hans looked around him, body and face covered by a raggedy cloak. The people were sick, dying even. Many had boils and sores on their faces as they hacked and coughed up a mixture of mucus and blood. The cries of those in pain echoed in the streets.

'Is this truly what has happened to the people? And my father just lounges in his bed as his whores please him?' Hans thought to himself, grimacing as he observed the commonfolk of his father's kingdom.

He shook his head and began walking around, peering into the city while avoiding the occasional latrine being emptied from above so as to not get shit on his head. He neared an alley as he saw some of his father's men, raping a poor girl, who couldn't have been more than nine years old. Gritting his teeth he walked past the scene, the child's cries of pain and anguish plaguing his mind. He rounded a corner and slammed his fist against the stone wall of a nearby building, his skin splitting as blood rushed down his hand. 'This is sick, what kind of kingdom is this, where children are raped by the guards, who are meant to protect the people?!'

He had grown up with the stories of kings who were grand, leading their people away from evil and becoming sovereigns of light and justice, but now he sees the truth. King Arthur and those like him were just fairy tales. There is no such thing as justice. At least not in his father's kingdom. As the boy was lost in his thought, he failed to notice his hand, which was bleeding, begin to steam as his wounds were self-cauterized. Placing his hand in his cloak, he drew a short sword, a present from his mother last year, and ran back to the alley where the two guards were. In a rush of adrenaline, the thirteen year-old rammed his sword up into the open area of the poorly-maintained armor, the sword piercing the man's body with a squelch as his blood splattered across the body of the girl of whom he was penetrating. He fell down dead, his eyes widened in shock as his phallus popped out of the girl's sex with a sickening schlicking sound. The other guard, who was raping the mouth of the child, looked at the cloaked boy.

"Ye bastard coont!"

He grabbed the girl by the neck and tossed her to the side as he put his cock away and drew his bastard sword while rushing Hans. The boy put his sword up to block, only to be pushed against the wall. Gritting his teeth, the soldier used his superior size and strength to grab a hold of Hans' neck, squeezing it.

"Ye'll pay fer ruinin' me fun, lad!"

His vision dimming, Hans could barely see anything. As he slipped away into unconsciousness, his mother's words rang in his head. 'Survive.'

On instinct, Hans reached his hand and grabbed onto the soldier's face. In an act of sorcery, Hans' hand lit up with orange flame and the smell of seared flesh could be smelt. The soldier screamed in pain as he let go of Hans' neck, dropping the boy to the ground, coughing.

"Witchcraft! The boy is a warlock!"

The guard screamed, but no one answered, they just ignored his painful cries. Eventually, the man's pain ended has his face was charred beyond recognition. Hans looked at his hand, upon which the flame has sprouted from.

"What the hell?"

Shaking his head, he knew he couldn't dillydally, so he covered the unconscious girl up in his cloak and picked her up, intending to take her somewhere safe and away from this city. He couldn't take the maoin exits out, so there was only one way. Through the sewers. Shaking his head, something he was making a habit of, he took off towards his destination.


	3. Elsanna: Mountain

**ELSA/ANNA: MOUNTAIN**

The prospering city of Arendelle, or spelt Arendal by the books, was a bustling and happy city filled with merchants and the like. However, this city held a terrible secret. Rather, the king and the queen hold a terrible secret. Their daughters, Anna and Elsa, show signs of supernatural powers. Anna would cause plants and flowers to bloom whenever she laughed, and when she cried, they plants would seem to wilt and die. Elsa on the other hand, would freeze water on touch occasionally, and when she sneezed, snowflakes could be seen in the air. The Queen, Jane, and her husband, John, brought their children to see the Mountain King of Urddalsknuten.

The Dwarven man took a look at the children and nodded.

"Thae seem tae have awooken thae latent magical poeers. It's not knoon to many, but ye thinskins all have thae ability to use magic. Back in thae old days, wizards and mages were common."

The human king scrunched his face.

"Is there anything we can do, Thane? The people of the city cannot know our children are..."

The Dwarf looked at him and shook his head.

"To control her magic, thae ice lass will have tae stay here. As fer the flower lass, ye'll have to go across the sea to the droods of Corona."

The Queen raised an eyebrow.

"Corona, that's where my sister, Helga, lives with her husband, King Robert."

The Dwarf laughed.

"Guess it's time for a family reunion then."

The King and Queen looked at each other and nodded.

"Very well, we shall leave you to conceal our daughter's magic while we go to Corona by ship in two weeks."

The Thane nodded and turned behind him.

"Oi lad, get yer arse in here!"

The sound of crashing could be heard faintly as a young boy came running in, followed by a reindeer. The lad attempted to stop, only to slide on the ice on the ground and smash his face into a wall. The Dwarf shook his head and looked at the humans.

"This here is me adoptive soon, Kristoff. Foond him freezing tae death next to the bodies of his dead parents. He'll look after the ice lass while ye're goon."

On queue, the blond haired boy turned to the humans and saluted.

"Sir yes sir, I won't let you down my Liege!"

The reindeer copied Kristoff, saluting with a hoof. The human king rubbed the back of his head.

"No need for the formality. It makes me feel old."

"Yes sir!"

Kristoff replied.

The human king shook his head, before handing the thirteen year-old sleeping girl to the fifteen year-old boy.

"Give this letter to her, so that she doesn't freak out."

The king placed the letter on top of Elsa's body and he picked up Anna and kissed her forehead. The young boy nodded to the king as he looked at the sleeping Snow Queen.

'She's pretty cute...'

He thought to himself.

The Thane looked at his son and laughed.

"Stop ogling the princess and take her to one of the spare rooms and light the fire for her."

The blond blushed and nodded, carrying the girl to a room in the mountain kingdom while his reindeer followed.

"Sir yes sir!"

The Mountain King looked at the humans and nodded, sitting back down on his frozen throne.

"I wish ye luck, John. Thae droods are pretty picky."

The king and queen nodded as they made their way out of the kingdom, but not before sparing one glance back at their daughter.

'Stay strong, Elsa.'

They both thought as they headed back to their sled.


End file.
